


Netflix and Chill with me, Dean.

by PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Netflix, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison/pseuds/PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt where Castiel asks Dean to ‘Netflix and Chill’ without really knowing what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill with me, Dean.

Dean sat down on his bed, and sighed, laying back. Between The Darkness, Crowley and hunting jobs, he hadn’t gotten to appreciate his soft, memory foam bed as much as he was used to. Dean rolled on his side and smiled, grabbing his pillow and snuggling into it. Yeah…that was the stuff. He was just sinking into sleep when there was a knock on the door. 

Dean groaned. “Yeah? Who is it?”

“It’s…uh, me.” Cas’ voice quavered a little. Dean could tell he was nervous, and could almost see him hiding behind the door. 

Dean groaned again and swung himself out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

“What is it, Cas?”

Cas smiled, holding a tray of food. There were burgers, fries, three pies, a beer and a soda. 

Dean smiled at the food.

“I was hoping we could have dinner together.” Cas looked at Dean, still a little nervous. “Sam said-.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean nodded. He wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder and led him into the room. “So…why make dinner?”

Cas blushed a little. “Well, I must admit, I do have a slight secret motive.”

“Yeah?” Dean chuckled and cracked open a beer. 

“Yes.” Cas took a long drink of his soda and Dean tried not to stare at the way Cas’ adams apple bobbed. 

“Well, spill, Cas. Tell me what the big motive is,” he teased. 

Dean lifted the beer back up to his lips. Cas fidgeted a little before saying. “I want to ‘Netflix and chill’ with you Dean.”

Dean choked on his beer and began smacking his chest, trying to gain air. Cas looked highly offended. “Well, I didn’t realize it would be such a repulsive offer or I wouldn’t have said anything.” He stood up and began walking out the door. Dean bounded to his feet and put his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“W-wait…” He croaked weakly, still trying to regain his breath.

Cas stopped and crossed his arms, not looking impressed. When Dean finally regained his composure he looked at Cas. “The reason…the reason I laughed was because…”

“Yes?” Cas raised an eyebrow, still unimpressed.

Dean looked at Cas helplessly. “Do you even know what ‘Netflix and Chill’ means?”

“Yes!” Cas rolled his eyes beginning for the door again. “Sam informed me. It means to watch Netflix and relax. I had no idea it would be such a repulsing idea to you-!”

“Cas!” Dean laughed. “That’s….that is not what ‘Netflix and Chill’ means…”

“Oh?” Cas cocked his head to the side in that cute way he always did when he was confused. “What does it mean then?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “It means watching Netflix and having sex.”

Realization dawned on Castiel and he bit his lip. Cas stared at Dean. Dean stared back. Neither moved or said a word for what seemed like an eternity. Just when Dean was about to suggest that they forget the whole thing and eat the food that Castiel had prepared, Cas spoke up.

“My offer still stands.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You want to have sex? With me?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.” 

Dean was at a loss for words. Cas groaned, shook his head and turned to go before Dean finally spoke up.

“Wait. Okay. I’ll eventually have sex with you but, on one condition.” 

Cas bit his lip. He wasn’t sure where Dean was going with this, and what was with the “eventually?”

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this. 

“Let me take you out on a date first. Let me treat you right. You’re still basically a virgin-.” 

Cas opened his mouth to protest but Dean shook his head. “April doesn’t count. She was a terrible person, a bitch and probably a shitty lay.” 

Cas began to open his mouth again but stopped when he noticed Dean’s shoulders drop. Dean really didn’t want to hear if April was a good lay.

“I was only going to say,” Cas started. “That while she does count, I wish you would have been my first. My first and only.” 

Dean blushed. “Whoa, there, angel-boy. We haven’t even started dating. Let’s not talk about the future yet. You don’t know if you want to be strapped to me for life.” 

“But I do-.” 

Dean blushed.

Cas smiled, “But I realize you have human traditions of waiting, and I will respect that.” 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

Cas nodded. “So…are we dating?” 

“Uh…yeah. I guess we are.” 

Cas grinned and moved in, hugging Dean. He looked up at Dean’s green eyes and smiled. They stared at each other, lost in the bliss of one another. 

“So, since we can’t ‘Netflix and Chill,’ can we ‘Netflix and Blow Job’?”

“Cas!” Dean looked scandalized. Strangely enough, he wanted to do this right. He wanted to treat Castiel right.

“Sorry, sorry. Would you prefer a hand job?” 

Dean was bright red. “Why don’t we start with kissing, yeah?”

“Okay.” Cas smiled and Dean leaned in, covering those slightly chapped lips with his own. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you too, Cas.” 

They held each other, for a while, just happy and wholesome.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want that blow job?”

“Cas!”


End file.
